Go'Gek
Go'Gek was a planet in the Vallusk Cluster that was heavily damaged by the Destructive blast of the first Death Star, most notably it obtained a sizable amount of Sentient species that where once micro-parasites clinging to the once thriving beasts that roamed the plains.one of these new races would pose a great threat to the Galaxy. ---- History At the height of the planets glory it was a rustic beauty of natural life. great mountain ranges housed mammoth beasts that where of great taste to the residents of the Greater Core worlds of both the Old Republic and the Galactic Empire. Entire industries relied upon the untamed planets cache of animal life to stock the meat cellars of exclusive bistros across the galaxy. One such animal that met its ultimate end on a plate was the Foppti; a mighty six legged bison like creature that supported a total twenty stomachs. all of which when prepared in a certain sauce would cost a high roller citizen of the galaxy at least seven hundred credits per plate. as one would assume the location of this creatures origin was a trade secret. Desolation of the Planet Mere seconds after the destruction of the Death Star battle station, its radioactive blast speed across the sector before dissipation. it was at first assumed that the the shock wave at missed all inhabited planets within the sector. this was however a miscalculation, due to the fact that the planet Go'Gek was a hidden cache for the food organization. The radioactive shock wave pummeled the lush planet with a violent rain of acidic rain that caused an almost immediate extinction of the Foppti, the entire planet was covered in a toxic cloud of radiation. Upon notice of this disaster, the food organization cut its losses and saved all remaining Foppti for genetic coping in an effort to continue their success. As originally assumed, the cloned Foppti where not of the same taste as those raised in the wild. the organization was out of business before the collapse of the Galactic Empire. Rise of the Brutes Not all Foppti where killed in the initial shock wave and acidic downpour, a great many where consigned to an inactive lifestyle within the planets many subterranean caves. Within these caves the Foppti began to devolve into an organism which easily feel prey to a parasitic race which had originally been nothing more than a minor irritant to the foppti. But as time would have it, the parasites where mutated by the radioactive waters the Foppti gorged themselves upon. At first the large Yellow parasites only thrived upon the heat of the Foppti, but as they evolved they gained a taste for the blood of their hosts. not before long the the parasites where gaining in size and actually bringing down entire Foppti dens just by overcrowding their hosts. In an effort to survive the newly evolved Go'Gekra race used their hive mind skills to coordinate a mass Foppti/Go'Gekra migration from the caves to the surface. this migration took a total of six years, upon its completion the Go'gekra soaked up the radioactive air of their planet and began to sprout arms and legs. The Foppti however never regained their original stasis and died out within a year of the Go'Gekra mutation, as the Go'gekra evolved into a civilization they would deify the once mighty Foppti. Appearances ---- *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' Category:Planets Category:Devastated planets Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Articles by Darth Depressis